On Dragons Wings
by Kristen Lyn Silver
Summary: Caroline is zapped into anther world where dragons rule the skies! With a dragon named Luna, the two of them go on thrilling adventures with their Viking friends. But she also makes a few enemies and she soon learns about the secret past of her grandmother. Story follows TV series.
1. The Wish

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character except Caroline and Luna. Luna is a dragon I made up, and they both belong to me.**

Chapter 1 The Wish

 _Today was special. Today was going to be exciting. Only I didn't know it yet. My whole life was about to change forever…_

My birthday had not been happy today. I'll turn fifteen tonight, but my grandmother is in the emergency room. I tugged on my auburn hair as I sat nervously in the waiting room. Freckles cover my cheeks and my hair was cut short. It was 9:30 when mom got the call. Grandma had been sick for a long time, but now the doctors think she won't have much time. Mom came back from grandma's room and now it was my turn. She wanted me to have a moment alone with her before…

The hospital room was chilly, and a dim light shined from a lamp on a table. Holding back tears, I took grandma's frail hand.  
"Caroline?" grandma looked up at me with ancient brown eyes and they locked with my misty green ones.  
"I'm here, grandma." I kept my voice from cracking.  
She smiled, and with shaking hands she took both of mine. A small object was placed in my palms. She looked me in the eye with a serious expression.  
"Keep this close and never take it off," she whispered in a frail voice.  
A mix of sorrow and confusion rose in me as she breathed her last words. Her hands slowly fell from mine and I no longer could conceal my tears.  
Sadly I stared at the half moon on the back porch. The summer night air felt nice, but it didn't make me feel any better. It was my birthday. I was supposed to be happy. But all I could feel was sorrow. Me and my grandma were so close. We saw each other almost all the time. What I loved most about her was the stories she told me. Stories about dragons and Vikings and they were always exciting and adventurous. I glanced down at the necklace she gave me before she died. It was a red leather choker with strange designs on it, and in the middle some sort of black animal tooth was sewn onto it.  
 _Never take it off._ Those were her last words. What was so special about this necklace? Why would she give it to me?  
A shooting star shot across the sky. I don't know why I did it. Maybe a small part of me felt it would change things. Whatever the reason was, I closed my eyes and wished from the bottom of my heart.  
 _I wish I knew why grandma gave me this necklace._  
My eyes shot open as an odd vibrating came from my necklace. I gasped as it began to glow brightly and vibrate in a frenzy. More than anything I wanted to take it off, but I was horrified to find I couldn't move! My arms hung limp at my sides and I was slowly rising into the air.  
"Mom! Anyone!" I screamed in a panic, "Help!"  
Bright blinding lights forced my eyes shut. There was a loud ZOOM, and then everything went black.

My mind swam with dizziness as I felt around for my blanket.  
 _"Man, it's cold in here,"_ I thought with frustration, _"What did dad do, turn up the AC?"_  
I grabbed small round object that was cool to the touch. Forcing my sleepy eyes open, I studied the thing in my hand. Strange. What's a _rock_ doing in my bed? A few cold white flakes floated in the air until they rested on my hands and arms. Ok…why is it snowing in my room?  
Good thing I'm fifteen, or I would have had a heart attack. My eyes nearly burst out of their sockets as I looked around. I was no longer in my house – no, I was no longer anywhere I knew. All around me towered huge mountains, cliffs and…ocean. Stretched out before me was a vast dark sea. I stood on a high cliff, over looking it all. The air was freezing, the air smelled so fresh, and the foliage was the tallest pine trees I had ever seen and massive boulders and in the area I was in, lush green grass came up to my knees. A full moon was high in the sky surrounded by dark clouds. It was by far, the most beautiful place I had ever laid eyes on. However, snow was falling at a fast rate and I shivered at the unexpected weather.  
How could any of this be possible? It was the middle of summer, but it was snowing. And tonight was supposed to be a half moon, not a full one. But my confusion only grew when I noticed a strange creature staring at me on a boulder a few yards away. I could be wrong, but that "strange" creature looks like a dragon. And it was staring right at me.  
Despite my anxious feeling, I couldn't help but stare at the dragon in awe. She (the dragon looked like a female) stood on two hind legs with three unbelievably sharp claws on each foot. Her body color was a light violet with thin curvy black stripes. Instead of front legs she had big beautiful light blue wings which faded into her body color at the arm pits – or would it be considered wing pits? Each wing had a thick long sharp talon. A long tail swished gracefully behind her with two black fins on the end and the whole tail had curvy black stripes like her body. All her scales mysteriously glowed under the moon light. Her head had a feminine appearance with a long sharp horn curving upward from in-between her eyes. Her eyes were her most noticeable feature. They were big, round and a deep aqua green and they shined with intelligence and reveled a playful nature.  
Slowly, the dragon cautiously crept towards me. I should have been terrified; instead I felt a thrill of excitement! As the dragon got closer, I noticed something interesting. Her claws, talons and horn were completely black. She stopped only five yards away.  
 **"Darcy?"**  
A loud gasped escaped my mouth. That dragon just spoke to me! I took a few nervous steps back. Noticing the dragon was still waiting for an answer, I replied in a timid voice, "No, my name is Caroline. But," I frowned, "My grandmother's name was Darcy. How could you possibly know her?"  
She answered in a sad voice, **"Darcy is my friend. She's a human too, but I haven't seen her in such a long time. She used to visit me often. Sometimes staying with me for days before leaving.** " Her voice was quite pretty for a dragon.  
"Oh." She couldn't be talking about grandma. It wasn't possible. I felt awkward talking to someone who I didn't think existed five minutes ago. And strangely, I felt an urge to comfort her. "Where's your family?"  
 **"Gone."** She looked down sadly, **"Now I'm alone. Darcy was my family."**  
"Oh." Despite my efforts, she only looked sadder. And talking about family made me miss mine. I stared hard at the ground. A lump formed in my throat and I nearly choked, "I'm all alone too."  
I jumped when the dragon nudged me with her snout. A glimmer of hope and longing appeared in her eyes, **"Maybe…we can be alone together?"**  
I smiled, "I'd like that very much."  
 **"My name is Luna."**  
"It's nice to meet you Luna."  
Slowly, I lifted a hand to stroke her. She shied away, but just as I was about to withdraw my hand, she hesitated then slowly brought her head forward. My hand softly made contact with her muzzle, and in that one moment, we shared a feeling of trust.  
As we pulled away, I violently shivered from the cold. The snow was blowing more fiercely and I hadn't noticed it gathering on me. I was wearing blue jeans, a red tank top and Nike tennis shoes. Luna took noticed my distress and to my astonishment, she shot out a flame of fire and it burned warmly on a small dead log. A smile spread widely across my face as I drew closer to the welcoming flames. I sat on a flat stone at a safe distance. Despite the fire, I was still freezing as the harsh wind cut into me. But it abruptly stopped as a massive wing draped over me. I looked up at Luna who laid next to me. I gave her a grateful smile.  
"Doesn't the cold bother you?"  
Luna shook her head and bluntly replied, **"Thick scales."**  
"So," I tried to think up a conversation, "How did you find me anyway?"  
 **"Your necklace summoned me,"** Luna nodded at the jewelry. **"I had hoped Darcy had come back to me."**  
I suck in my breath as I looked down at my necklace. That must be what brought me here! My memories about it vibrating and glowing came back to me. But how the heck did it do that? And where did it bring me? Was it possible that the Darcy whom Luna talked about was in fact my grandma?  
"Luna," the young dragon gave me her full attention, "It could be that Darcy was my grandma. Can you tell me about her?"  
She frowned, **"What do you mean "was"?"**  
A familiar lump found it's way into my throat again. If I told her, she'd be miserable, but she did have a right to know. My grandmother loved that dragon. I had to be honest.  
"Luna," I spoke softly as I put a comforting hand on her knee, "My grandma, Darcy…she's been terribly sick and she's been so old…well what I'm trying to say is…she's passed on. Do you understand?"  
Luna looked like she got hit by a bus. She stared hard at the ground and only nodded. We sat in a miserable silence until Luna spoke up, **"I always suspected it would happen soon.** **The last I saw her was three weeks ago, and she told me she might not come back."**  
"How did you two meet?" I couldn't help but ask.  
Luna stared into the fire, **"Last year, a Viking killed my mom. I think we were the last of our breed. I managed to escape, but I had no one else."** She paused before continuing, **"Then one day, I felt strange. Like I was being summoned somewhere. I followed this urge to the edge of this cliff, and there was Darcy. I was scared at first, and so was she. In my haste to get away I hurt my wing. But Darcy took care of me. She wasn't like other humans."** The memory made Luna smile **,** **"She so caring and compassionate. We had so many adventures together. She'd stay with me for days on end until she needed to go back to her home. She mentioned having a family in another world, but the longest she'd ever be gone was a couple of days."**  
"Does the necklace let me talk to all dragons, or is it just you?"  
She shrugged, **"Darcy was able to talk to all dragons, but not all of them were big on conversations. Some only say a couple of words at a time."**  
Through all this I sat deep in thought. Somehow my necklace had the power to bring me to a whole other world. And it allowed me and my grandmother the power to talk to dragons. But how was I supposed to get home?  
Out of the corner of my eye, Luna slouched as a feeling of sorrow swept over her eyes again. A brilliant idea crossed my mind. I leaned against Luna and I began telling her about the wonderful stories grandma used to tell me. This seemed to cheer both of us up, and all through the night we stayed up, telling each other the wonderful stories grandma used to tell us.  
And our sadness seemed to have disappeared.


	2. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

**I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters. I only own Caroline, Luna and Nox Winds**

Chapter 2 Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

A small cold breeze swept over me, waking me from my sleep. I ignored it and pulled the blanket tighter around me. My eyes shot open. It wasn't a blanket, it was a wing! As I pulled away the huge wing, a few inches of snow slid off. Luna had used her wings to shelter us from the snow. As I stared at the dragon, last nights memories flooded back to me. Judging by the texture of the sky, I was guessing it was morning. I looked around; the landscape had changed since last night. A thick coat of snow covered everything and I could see more of the surroundings in the sunlight. Our fire had gone out long ago and I shivered, still in my summer clothes. In the distance I could see the tiny outline of a town. Maybe I could find some food there. But if Vikings really did live here, I wasn't anxious to meet them. I pictured giants that would kill me with whatever sharp object was in sight. My stomach gave a loud grumble, bringing the empty pit of mine to my attention.  
Luna slowly opened her sleepy eyes, **"Was that you?"**  
"Yeah, did that little sound wake you up?" I asked impressed.  
 **"Oh yes,"** she yawned, revealing rows of sharp black teeth, **"Us dragons have sensitive hearing."**  
Luna's head shot up in alert, and she looked around nervously, **"Do you hear that?"**  
I quietly turned my head around, observing my surroundings. **"No. What does it sound like?"**  
Luna's voice was barely over a whisper, **"I don't know. It's like a swooshing sound…and…voices?"**  
I sat straight up, "Hey! I hear too."  
The two of us quietly sat, listening to the strange sound. Indeed, the noise was a swooshing sound mixed with voices, but what they were saying I couldn't quite tell.  
 **"Does it sound like it's getting louder to you?"**  
I nodded, "Now that you mention it…"  
And then several things happened at once. Two huge objects zoomed over a close hill coming straight toward us. I screamed, Luna spread her wings and quicker than lightning she grabbed me by the shoulders as we hurled out of the way just before the unexpected objects ran us over.  
"Wow!" My heart was pounding like a drum as I looked down at the ground. Luna was slowly lowering us down to the ground, taking great care not to drop me. Her claws held a firm grip, but it didn't really hurt. Her claws were freezing against my skin, but I wasn't about to complain to my rescuer. A few yards away, the two objects came to a sudden halt, sending up freshly powdered snow.  
I gasped when I noticed it was two dragons, each with a rider on their back. One dragon had similar features like Luna. She stood on two hind legs with wings for front legs, she had a horn but unlike Luna, it was located on the end of her nose. Sharp ivory spikes gave her a sort of cresent crown, a long tail trailed behind her with some kind of quills covering it and her body color was blue with a purple and golden yellow patterned. Her head was more round than Luna's, and she had more claws on her feet and sharp pointy teeth stuck out from her mouth. A saddle was strapped to her back. Luna was just a little taller than her.  
The other dragon was completely coal black and he wasn't as tall as his feminine friend. Unlike the other two dragons, he had four short legs with ear like flaps around the top of his head. He had mischievous green eyes and he had small black ridges down his back and his tail had two fins like Luna. But as I looked closer, I realized one was a man-made fin. It was connected to a wire that lead up to a leather saddle.  
The rider on the black dragon was a skinny boy with shaggy brown hair. His shirt had long sleeves and he also wore a leather vest. One big leather boot covered his right foot while the left was a metal peg leg.  
The other rider was a blonde girl. She wore her straight hair in a thick braid with a few eyebrow length bangs. A leather head band was wrapped her forehead. Her blue tight shirt was short with metal shoulder pads which had small spikes, dark blue leggings were under the strangest looking skit I had ever seen. It was fringy and made of leather with small metal stubs and around the waist were tiny little animal skulls.  
They watched with concerned and curious faces as Luna gently placed me on the ground, then she landed right behind me then stared at the others with a suspicious expression. Both of them seemed to be my age.  
"Uh, hello there," the boy waved as the riders dismounted and walked closer to us, "We didn't mean to try to run over you. We weren't aware anyone was up here."  
Immediately, everyone was aware I was noticeably smaller than the other two. Even the skinny boy was a whole foot taller!  
Luna and I shared a nervous glance. We looked up at the two Vikings who were trying not to stare at me. They both eyed me over as if I was the strangest creature they had ever seen. Must have been my clothes they found so weird. But it wasn't just me; they also eyed Luna in awe.  
"What's the breed of your dragon?" the girl asked in a curious voice.  
 _My_ dragon? What was I suppose to say? I didn't consider Luna mine, but my friend. I glanced up at her for help.  
Luna shrugged her wings, **"Just play along. Tell them I'm a Nox Wind."**  
I raised an eyebrow at her before turning to the two Vikings, "Uh…She told me she's a Nox Wind."  
The two of them gave each other quizzical expressions before turning towards me.  
The girl gave me a suspicious frown, "She _told_ you?"  
I tensed. Maybe I shouldn't have told them that.  
The girl walked closer in an interrogating manner, "Where are you from?"  
"Uh…" I live on planet earth. What do you call your planet? "I'm from far way."  
"My name's Hiccup." The boy politely introduced himself, before gesturing toward the girl, "This is Astrid, "He pointed to the dragons, "and Toothless and Stormfly."  
I smiled a little, "My name is Caroline and this is Luna."  
While Astrid continued to stare at me with suspicion, Hiccup was admiring Luna.  
"I've heard of a Nox Wind before." Hiccup walked closer, "But there's nothing about them in the dragon manual. I thought they were mythical."  
I cocked an eyebrow, "What's a dragon manual?"  
Hiccup opened his mouth to answer, but Astrid quickly cut him off.  
"Not so fast," She got close to my face, "How did you wind up out here? There's only one village on the island, and that's miles away!"  
"You wouldn't believe me."  
"Try us." Astrid challenged.  
I helplessly turned to Luna who shrugged again, **"Go ahead. Maybe they'll believe you."**  
"Fat chance." I whispered.  
 **"So there's a chance?"**  
I glared at her before turning to others. They were still waiting for there answer.  
I took a deep breath and spoke quickly, "So, this necklace I'm wearing somehow teleported me to your world, and it also gave me the ability to talk to dragons which is good because it summoned Luna and I probably would have frozen to death last night without her and now I have no idea how to get home." After a pause I added, "You believe me, right?"  
Hiccup stared at me as if I was mental and Astrid rolled her eyes thinking I was making it up.  
"It's true!" I insisted, getting frustrated, "How else could I have gotten here?"  
"Tell you what," Astrid placed an arm around my shoulders, "If you can somehow prove to us that you can understand dragons, we'll believe your story."  
Oh great. How was I going to do that? Lucky for me, Luna had a plan.  
 **"Hello Stormfly,"** she greeted in a friendly manner, **"Your human doesn't believe that my human can understand us dragons. I take this as a high offence."**  
I wasn't sure what to think when Luna stated, " _My_ human."  
Stormfly gave me an amazed expression, **"Can she?"**  
I nodded, "Of course."  
Astrid raised an eyebrow, "Of course, what?"  
I ignored her as Luna continued talking to Stormfly, **"If you tell us something only Astrid would know I might consider it as an apology."**  
Toothless smiled mischievously and told me all the proof I needed.  
A smug smile spread across my face as I announced to Astrid, "Toothless told me you kissed Hiccup."  
Astrid gapped at me while Hiccup blushed furiously.  
Then I added in a cocky voice, "Twice."  
Still blushing like a tomato, Hiccup glared at Toothless who was trying to pull off an innocent face, but failed miserably. Right now, Toothless looked like Christmas had come early.  
Astrid quickly recovered from her shock and glared at me, "Ok, we'll believe you…for now. But tell ANYONE else and I'll personally punch your face in."  
I took a step back, "It's a deal."  
Hiccup cleared his throat as he changed the subject, "So Caroline, you're welcome to come stay at our village until you figure out how to go home."  
"That would be wonderful!" but then I looked over at Luna, "That is, as long as Luna can come too."  
"Of course she can." Hiccup exclaimed as he and Astrid got on their dragons. "Let's go."  
I just stared at them.  
Astrid rolled her eyes, "Come on slowpoke, and mount your dragon!"  
I glanced at Luna uncertainly as she lowered her back for me to get on.  
 **"Its fine,"** She assured me, **"Darcy did it all the time."**  
Oh what the heck? Riding a dragon sounds pretty awesome, and what could possibly happen?  
Without protest I situated myself on Luna, my knees locked under her wings as a sort of hold and I placed my hands on her tough neck for extra support. When Luna stood up, I nervously tightened my hold. It was kind of high up here.  
"Is this your first time on a dragon?" Hiccup asked, astonished.  
I nodded nervously. Then added sarcastically, "How'd you guess?"  
"You seem tense." Astrid answered.  
 _Well, duh…_  
As Luna walked over to the others, Toothless and Stormfly laid down on the ground in positions to launch themselves down the snow packed hill. Hiccup and Astrid seemed not to think this was a problem. Something seemed to click in Luna's brain, then before I knew it, she aligned herself with the others looking like a race was about to start.  
"Um," I didn't like where this was going, "What are we doing?"  
"Slide racing," Hiccup called over as if it were obvious, "The fastest way to Berk is going down these slopes on dragon and it's a fun way to race."  
Quickly I assumed Berk was the name of their village, but since this _was_ my first time on a freaking dragon, I wasn't too fond of racing down the hill. Logically, Astrid and Hiccup had saddles, I was bareback. It would be more challenging for me to stay on.  
Luna gave me a comforting smile, **"Relax, this will be fun!"**  
I wanted to protest, but Luna had such an excited and gleeful gleam in her eyes, I only nodded.  
"Yeah…Fun."  
I realized that this might be the first time in a long while that Luna got to play with other dragons. I was _not_ about to ruin it for her.  
"Ready…" Astrid's voice rose in a competitive manner as everyone took positions.  
"Set…" Hiccup squinted as we all tensed.  
Realizing what they were waiting for, a thrill of excitement rippled in me and through Luna as I shouted, "Go!"  
A tsunami of snow was left where we were only a second ago. Now all of us were zooming down the mountain, the dragons faster than a motorcycle! I should have been terrorized at the alarming speed Luna and I were going, but I felt strangely…exhilarated. There was no other word for it. As the foliage and scenery were nothing more than blurs in my vision, I was laughing at the sheer excitement of it all. Even through the whole time icy mountain air stung me, numbing every inch of my body.  
After all, here I was, riding a freaking dragon while racing two others like a NASCAR driver on crack during the final lap! Mom would have killed me right then and there. Every now and then we would all have to dodge trees or boulders while trying to get the lead. I soon learned it was easier for Luna if I leaned to the direction she leaned, we went faster that way too.  
Astrid got a few feet ahead of Hiccup, Toothless, Luna and me. As we all tried to catch up to her, Astrid shot up cocky smiles before Stormfly flung her huge quills at us!  
I screamed as Hiccup yelled in surprised, the dragons dodging out of the way.  
"Hey," Hiccup yelled in an annoyed voice, "Astrid!" Astrid tried to look innocent, but just like Toothless, failed miserably, "Oops? Did I do that?"  
No one was questioning the fact that she could have killed us? Guess not. Because as Toothless glided next to Astrid, he pulled one of his wings in front of her and Stormfly, obstructing their view.  
"No fair!" I heard her yell at him, but she when his wing was pulled away and Stormfly and Astrid gasped as they zipped through a dead tree. Snow and twigs flew of them as the two raced down the slopes.  
Luna answered the door of opportunity before I could stop her. I'd have preferred to have stayed out of this growing danger of being in the middle of what the two Vikings saw as an innocent race. But thanks to Luna, that wasn't going to happen.  
While the others were distracted, Luna impressively (but I will never tell her that) shot out a long string of blue fire and hit a huge pine tree that was packing with snow. As the four unsuspecting victims slid past the tree, they were all coated with piles of snow. This slowed them a little and Luna and I were in the lead!  
"So it's going to be like that, huh?" Astride called to me in a playful manner.  
Caught up in the moment and letting the impending danger slide, I called back in a cheeky manner, "I can't help it if Luna's the best dragon."  
Luna seemed to beam at my words and I silently prayed to God that it wouldn't go to the dragons head.  
At my remark, the four behind grew excited at the expanding competition.  
This game was getting a little dirty.  
My heart lunged in my throat at Stormfly sent blast of fire to a snow mound directly in front of us. Luna was able to dodge it, but Astrid succeeded at gaining the lead. I glanced back and noticed Toothless spinning wildly from the sudden impact. After Toothless managed to steady his path, Hiccup yelled at Astrid, "Hey!"  
"It was her idea." Astrid defended, pointing to her dragon, "But I approve!"  
Luna quickly gained speed, and now Astrid and I were at the same shoulder levels. We shared excited smiles of delight revealing each of us to have competitive, but fun sides to us.  
But our smiles soon faded away when Hiccup yelled at us, his voice stricken with panic, "Avalanche!"  
I spun my head around and sure enough, an angry avalanche tore at us, desperate to swallow us with layers upon layers of snow.  
"Luna, can you take off from here?"  
 **"No, I can't,"** she replied in a fearful voice, **"I need some kind of launch in this situation."**  
As if God was watching out for us, a good seized pile of snow launched us into the air and Luna took the opportunity to seek shelter in the sky.  
My eyes were the size of dinner plates as I clung to Luna for dear life. I have _never_ been up this high on a mythical creature. If I were to fall…  
I shook the horrible thought from my head. Stormfly flew next to us, but I shared a look of terror with Astrid. We were missing someone. We both stared back at the ground where Toothless was still zooming down the mountain. Hiccup was clinging to his tail as he was trying to do something with the manmade fin. It was frozen closed and with sickening horror, I realized Toothless couldn't fly without it. The avalanche was closing in and to make matters worse, a huge gorge was dead ahead. Wasting no time, the four of us flew down to the pair.  
On one side, Astrid grabbed Hiccup's hand and struggled to pull him onto her saddle. On the other side, I encouraged Luna to grab hold of Toothless' shoulders. Luna was a little bigger than the others, and had the strength to lift him off the ground. Luna had almost lifted Toothless into the air, when the ground gave way, and all six of us were plunged into the gorge as piles of snow buried us.


	3. Meeting the Gang

**Ok, is there even a need for me to say that I don't own the HTTYD franchise? The only characters I own are Caroline and Luna. Nox Winds are a dragon species I made up, and belong solely to me.**

Chapter 3 Meeting the Gang

It was pitch black, and calling it freezing would be an understatement. Every part of my body was wet with melted snow. Somehow in the fall, Luna managed to wrap her tail protectively around me. My teeth chattered and I trembled violently from the low temp. For reasons unknown to me, the snow didn't suffocate us.  
Somewhere in front of me, I could hear Hiccup and Astrid chattering in the dark.  
"Hiccup? Astrid? Are you guys ok?"  
"I'm n-not dead, if that's what y- you mean." Astrid stuttered.  
"Where are the dragons?" Hiccup asked with worry.  
Luna tightened her tail around me and before I could ask if the other two dragons were ok, fire lit up the small enclosure for a small second. In that one moment, we saw it was Stormfly who had cautiously heated up the roof of snow.  
"Stormfly?" Astrid's voice sounded relieved.  
It happened again, only this time Toothless did it.  
"Toothless?" Hiccup was happy his dragon was ok.  
Again it happened, but it was Luna. The dragons took turns and in the flashing light, I noticed they held their wings over us protectively so the snow wouldn't bury us.  
Finally a large exit was created in the ceiling and the bright blue sky was reveled. I noticed Hiccup and Astrid had their arms around each other.  
"I see daylight!" Hiccup exclaimed with excitement.  
"We're gonna get out of here." Astrid sighed with relief.  
I beamed at the dragons, "G – Great j –job you guys." I couldn't stop my voice stuttering from the cold. The dragons looked down at me with concern.  
" **Luna,"** Toothless gestured towards me, **"Your human doesn't look too good."**  
Before I could ask him what he meant, Hiccup interrupted, "Look at what they did."  
Astrid nodded, "They saved our lives."  
That's when they glanced at me, and Astrid gasped, "Sweet Thore in a thunderstorm, you look terrible!"  
"W – what d – do y – y – you mean, Astrid?"  
"You're pale and your lips are blue." Hiccup answered, "You have to be freezing!"  
I grinned smugly, "So a – are you t–t– two love birds go- going to help me, o – or you just going to sit there l – loving on each other?"  
That's when they noticed how close they were together, then quickly pulled away as they yelled in surprise.  
Hiccup began rubbing the back of his head in an awkward manner as Astrid coughed.  
"So…uh…" He began awkwardly, "So we're uh… good, right?"  
Astrid cleared her throat, "Good as new." Then she punched Hiccup on the shoulder as if it were a good thing. Hiccup only smiled at her, so I guess that must be their thing or something.  
Once we were back on the dragons, we flew the rest of the way back to Berk. I've got admit, riding a dragon is the most awesome thing in the world. It was a good thing I don't mind heights. On the way, I couldn't stop shivering and Astrid and Hiccup kept sharing nervous glances in my direction.  
I overheard Hiccup whisper to Astrid, "Please tell me you have some spare clothes Caroline can borrow?"  
"Yeah, I think I have something but…" she glanced at me in an uncertain way, "They might be a little big for her."

When we reached Berk, I was amazed by the village. Sitting on a steep slope, huge wooden buildings were every where. Elaborate designs were carved into every building, with a dragon head carved on the very top of each house. Long posts with huge bowl like structures were put in certain areas (my guess was they're used as lights after dark). The village had a beautiful view of the sea. We landed somewhere in what I guessed was the village square. After I dismounted, I noticed several people staring at Luna and me. As I guessed, Vikings are giants compared to me and slightly husky. I shied away as they whispered to each other as they continued staring. Luna didn't mind in the slightest, she practically beamed at the attention. Noticing my discomfort, Astrid walked arm in arm with me as we heeded for her house.  
"Why are they staring?" I whispered to Hiccup.  
Hiccup brushed it off, "Til today, no one has seen a Nox Wind, we used to think they were make believe. And no offence, your clothes are a little weird and you're really small. I _used_ to be the smallest one my age. How old are you?"  
I looked away from the crowd of eyes, "Fifteen."  
He nodded, "Astrid and I are fifteen."  
Now that I was standing close to Hiccup, I realized he was a whole foot taller than me. I soon realized he was a runt compared to every one else. Except me.  
When we reached Astrid's house, Hiccup waited outside with the dragons. After Astrid found something that may fit me, I tried them on in her bedroom while she waited downstairs.  
I looked myself over in a mirror in the corner of the room. Not only was I feeling much warmer, but I felt down right awesome! The black short sleeved shirt fitted around my flat-chest and it had a huge white fury hood. Right now I let the fury hood drape over my back. Wrapped around my arms were thick leather fingerless gloves with fur on the inside. My warm brown long baggy pants were tucked under my big boots with fur on the inside. My pants were a little big for me, so I had a belt holding them up, complete with a round belt buckle. My misty green eyes looked back at me as did my short auburn hair with a freckled face. Around my neck, I still wore grandma's choker. Right then, an interesting thought crossed my mind. What if the black animal tooth hanging from it was one of Luna's? Or if not her, than another Nox Wind? I'd have to ask Luna if she knew anything else about it.  
After I placed my soaked clothes and Nike tennis shoes close to the fireplace, I joined my friends outside. I thanked Astrid for the spare clothes.  
She shrugged, "Those look better on you anyway. Now you look like a real Viking."  
Hiccup agreed as I walked over next to Luna.  
"Well," Hiccup got back on Toothless, "Astrid and I are supposed to meet up with a few friends. This would give us a great time to introduce you."  
Astrid mounted Stormfly and I looked up at Luna, "You don't mind if I…"  
Luna smiled, **"Of course not!"**  
After I mounted Luna, The two Vikings and their dragons flew towards the coast with Luna and I bringing up the rear. We towards a large tower and landed on the deck at the top. It was impressively large enough for our dragons. In the middle was a fire pit (There wasn't any fire at the moment) and wooden benches around it. There were two others about my age sitting on the benches and each had a dragon next to them.  
One was taller than Hiccup and muscular. Short uncombed dark brown hair stuck out from under a Viking helmet. He wore a sleeveless shirt with a brown wooly vest on top. A thick belt was strapped around his waist with a belt buckle that was much too big. He had leather strapped around his lower arms and at this point I decided all Vikings have big boots. Next to him sat a dragon that was the same size as Luna. The dragon was male and his body color consisted of different shades of orange. He had powerful hind legs and instead of front legs were two magnificent wings with small black stripes. Two long horns stuck out from his head with two smaller horns right under the large ones. There was also a short pointy horn on the end of his nose and he watched me with two round eyes. Long pointy ridges lined his spine down to the tail, and a narrow saddle was fitted on a small part of his long neck. White teeth stuck out of his closed mouth.  
The other Viking was stout and husky and his legs seemed to small and skinny for the rest of him. He wore a thick leather T-shirt and his boots were small. A small helmet sat on a tuff of blonde hair. His dragon was female and she was just as small and stout as the boy. Small pointy ears stuck out from the top of her head, her face was big and round with gentle eyes and short pitiful wings perched on her back. She had both front and back legs and her skin looked rough and was covered in dull stout bumps.  
Hiccup and Astrid dismounted and walked over to the others. I was about to do the same, but stayed where I was when the husky boy started squealing like Christmas came early and ran over to Luna. She nervously took a step back.  
 **"Um…Caroline, I think this human is crazy."**  
"Oh my gosh – oh my gosh!" The boy squealed, "A new dragon! A _new_ dragon!"  
Sensing my discomfort, Hiccup joined us, "Fishlegs, Snotlout, this is Caroline and Luna."  
Fishlegs? Snotlout? Who names these kids?  
I nervously slid off Luna's back and held out my hand to Fishlegs, "Hello, it's nice to meet you."  
Tearing his dragon obsessed eyes away from Luna, Fishlegs politely and eagerly shook my hand. He had a friendly smile which told me he was good mannered.  
"Hello Caroline, I've _never_ seen a dragon like yours before! I don't think there's anything about them in the book of dragons!"  
There it was again, the book of dragons. Before I could asked about it, Fishlegs was roughly shoved out of the way by Snotlout. With his arms on his hips, the rood Viking puffed out his chest proudly as an act to impress. I caught a glimpse of the others rolling their eyes.  
"Well Caroline," He held up his arms to show of his muscles, "I'm glad you got a chance to see what a _real_ Viking looks like."  
I smirked, "Yeah, your friends over there are the coolest Vikings I've ever seen."  
Snotlout frowned, his ego deflating. Astrid and Hiccup chuckled at the comeback. Fishlegs took this opportunity to get back in the conversation.  
"Can I pet your dragon?"  
In response she stepped behind me.  
 **"Uh, no."** she bluntly replied, **"He freaks me out."**  
"I'm sorry, but Luna say's she isn't really comfortable with that."  
Fishlegs and Snotlout gave me a funny look. It was a look someone usually gives a mental person.  
"She… 'says'?" Fishlegs slowly asked, "As in…she _told_ you?"  
Thankfully, Hiccup and Astrid came to my rescue. They told Fishlegs and Snotlout all that I told them, including the fact that I could understand dragons. I was still the only one who knew it was thanks to the necklace. Snotlout busted out laughing while Fishlegs pulled out a know-it-all grin.  
"Oh come on you guys," Fishlegs rolled his eyes, "That isn't possible."  
Snotlout stopped laughing long enough to gasp, "Prove"-gasp-"It!"  
I held up my head in defiance, "Ok. I will."  
With everyone watching me, I walked up next to Snotlout's dragon.  
"Hey there," I smiled in a friendly way, "My name is Caroline. What's yours?"  
Snot exploded in laughing fits again.  
The dragon stared at me with curious eyes, **"Hookfang. Do you really understand me?"**  
To everyone else, Hookfang made a series of growls, but to me it was intelligent words. I nodded, "You bet!"  
I tried to ignore Snotlout who was now crying from laughter.  
"What can you tell me about Snotlout that no one else knows?"  
Hookfang thought for a few minutes. He then lit up with an idea. The dragon then leaned his head in close to whisper in my ear.  
Hiccup scowled at Snotlout, "Don't be so rude! She's telling the truth!"  
Snotlout picked himself of the ground. I then turn sharply to him, a triumphant smile spread across my face.  
"Your dragon," I held my head high, "has just informed me that you sleep with a toy lamb."  
His jaw dropped in disbelief.  
I smirked, "Every night."  
It was then everyone else's turn to roll around in laughter. When everyone quieted down, Snotlout glowered at me, Snotlout scowled, "There is no way you could possible know that!"  
I turned to both Fishlegs and Snotlout, "Do you believe me now?"  
Snotlout only glared a 'yes' while Fishlegs only shrugged, "Maybe you do, maybe you don't. It's something I can just accept in one day."  
"I understand." I really did. I probably wouldn't believe myself if I didn't know for a fact it was true.  
"So if Caroline doesn't know how to go back to…wherever she's from, does that mean she'll stay here in Berk?" Fishlegs summarized.  
"She'll stay in the gust bedroom at my house." Hiccup offered.  
I gratefully smiled, "That's so nice of you Hiccup. But will you parents be ok with it?"  
He shrugged, "It's just me and my dad, Stoic the Vast. He's the chief of the village so he usually prefers guests to stay with us."  
I looked him in the eyes to show how grateful I was, "Thank you so much, Hiccup. This means a lot."  
We all sat on the benches as Astrid, Hiccup and I retold out avalanche adventure with the others. Hiccup and Astrid sat side by side, Fishlegs, Snotlout and I sat on separate benches.  
"And then the dragons used their wings to block the snow!" Hiccup got excited once we got to the part about the dragons rescuing us.  
"I've never heard of anything like that." Fishlegs awed, "Not even in the book of dragons!"  
I tensed at the mention of this strange book. I was about to ask about it, but Astrid cut me off.  
"I know! It was incredible! It's as if their protective instincts just kicked in!"  
"Who'd believe it," Hiccup beamed at Toothless, "The dragons we've fought for years came to our rescue."  
"What do mean 'fought for years'"? I asked.  
"Well," Hiccup thought about how to explain, "For three hundred years dragons and Viking were sworn enemies. It hasn't been a year since we've made peace with them." **  
**Wow, talk about family feuds.  
Astrid turned the conversation back to the dragons, "If it weren't for them, we would have frozen to death."  
"You know what," Fishlegs stated innocently, "You could have used your own bodies to keep each other warm." **  
**Remembering that they did indeed do something like that, Hiccup and Astrid immediately scooted further away from each other.  
"Why would anyone do that?" Hiccup exclaimed awkwardly and a bit loudly.  
I received a glare from Astrid. The message was crystal clear, say anything and I would die in my sleep.  
"Hey Astrid, Caroline," Snotlout held out his arms, "If you two are still cold…" He made a kissing motion.  
I glared daggers at him and Astrid elbowed a beam that was connected to a small roof hanging over us. It made a pile of snow fall on Snotlout. I shared a fist bump with Astrid.  
"Hey, Hiccup!" A gruff voice shouted.  
We all looked down over the edge at two teenagers. They both appeared to be twins. One was a girl with long oily blonde hair in random braids. She had legging with a skirt on top. The other twin was a boy very similar in appearance. He wore long jeans and long oily blonde hair. They shared identical helmets, each had four skinny horns on the top. Both their eyes gleamed with mischief.  
A little ways behind them was a two headed dragon. It's scales were lime green and two tails dragged behind it. It was a little smaller than Hookfang and I think it was male – But who can tell?  
"Who's that?" the girl pointed a finger at me.  
"Hi there." I waved, "My name's Caroline."  
Hiccup pointed to the girl, "That's Ruffnut," He pointed to the boy, "And that's Tuffnut."  
Seriously? _Who_ names these people?  
Moving on to business, Tuffnut smirked at Hiccup, "Your father's looking for you."  
"And he looked mad." The girl added.  
Hiccup mounted Toothless, "He's looked angry since the day I was born...But I'm sure there's no relation."  
"Should I come too?" I asked Hiccup. I wasn't fond of how the twins were eyeing me. Like a new victim for some kind of prank.  
Hiccup warily glanced at the twins, "Yeah, that probably would be best."  
So I mounted Luna and we followed Hiccup and Toothless.


	4. Cabbages and Chickens

Chapter 4 Cabbages and Chickens

As we flew towards Hiccup's house, he explained to me that his dad, Stoik the Vast, was the chief of the tribe. When we landed outside his house on top of a hill, he agreed with me that I should wait outside while he talked to his dad. After all, his dad is the one who sent for Hiccup. It might have been rude for me to get myself involved in their conversation. While Luna and I waited, we took this time to admire our surroundings. Hiccup's house overlooked a beautiful view of the sparkling ocean and spread before us was the rest of the village with the greenest grass I've ever laid eyes on. Vikings of every size and shape were going about their day with the occasional dragon companion. I was feeling quite relaxed with the surroundings…until someone rude had to ruin the moment.  
"Just _per_ fect," a gruff old voice extended the "per" in the word perfect. "Another dragon rider is the last thing Berk needs."  
Luna and I turned around to find a grouchy old man pushing a wooden wheelbarrow filled with cabbages being followed closely by a sheep. I normally encourage myself to always see the best in people, but this guy _disgusted_ me. He was a tall skinny old man supported by a wooden staff, his long gray beard was oily and unkept, his face had a few warts, his eyes were narrowed and shifty as if the world was out to get him and he continued to scowl at me and Luna as if we did something to offend him. I tried not to gag from the revolting stench that came off him.  
" **This guy's a creep."** Luna muttered as she frowned at the stranger.  
"Hello," I greeted trying my best to be polite. "My name is Caroline and this is Luna. What's your name?" I reluctantly held out my hand for him to shake.  
His scowl deepened, "None of your business." I retracted my open hand as he eyed me and Luna over. "I _know_ you don't live here in Berk, I didn't think any of the other tribes knew how to "train" dragons." He spat out the word, dragon as if they were the bane to his existence. I guessed he wasn't fond of dragons. Or me for that matter.  
I didn't know how to respond to his rudeness, but I wasn't about to treat the locals with anything short of respect in fear of causing trouble for myself (Snotlout being the exception). I knew nothing of their laws or how their community worked. Showing nothing but respect was probably my best bet. No matter how obnoxious they act.  
"Well, um…I'm not really from any of the tribes around here," I talked slowly and choose my words carefully, "But I might be staying here for a while."  
He rolled his eyes and he sounded more annoyed at me than ever, "I hope not."  
He shoved passed me as he hauled his cart away. He stopped to glance at me for a moment. But he shook his head as he muttered, "Couldn't be…" then went on his way with his sheep right behind him.  
Luna watched him leave in disgust, **"Well isn't he just a bundle of joy."  
** "Just ignore him. I'm sure we won't run into him again."  
 **"I don't know,"** Luna looked in his direction with a thoughtful expression, **"I think he'll give us trouble."  
** "What makes you say that?" I raised a skeptical eyebrow, "He's just a harmless old man."  
Luna shook her head, **"Dragons have instincts about people, and he doesn't seem "harmless" to me."  
** Before the conversation could continue, Hiccup and Toothless came outside. I could tell something was wrong by Hiccup's expression.  
"What's wrong?"  
"We have a problem." Hiccup answered in a worried tone, "Apparently the animals are so scared of the dragons we can't get any provisions from them. The chickens won't lay eggs, the yaks won't give milkand on top of that a huge blizzard is coming in three hours! My dad thinks we could be snowed in." **  
**"What makes you say there will be a blizzard?" I glance at the sky as it began to get a little cloudy.  
"Long story," Hiccup began to mount Toothless, "The point is, if I can't get the animals to feel safe around the dragons, we could starve!"  
That is a problem.  
"What can we do to help?"  
Hiccup thought for a minute or two, "I'll get Astrid to help me round up the animals into the dragon arena. Do you think you could find Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins?"  
"Sure, but I don't know where or what a dragon arena is."  
Hiccup smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, the others can show you where it is."  
When Hiccup flew off, Luna and I headed for the village to try and find the others. As we entered the town, my stomach gave a loud growl.  
 **"Maybe you should eat something."** Luna gave me a worried look, **"You haven't eaten at all today."**  
I shook my head, "I'll eat later. Besides, you heard Hiccup. They might be snowed in with a low food shortage. I don't want to be a burden." I gave her a quizzical look, "But what about you? I haven't seen you eat anything."  
 **"Dragons can last quite a long time without eating."  
** "What _do_ dragons eat?"  
" **Fish,"** She puffed up her chest in pride, **"We dragons are the** _ **best**_ **fishers."  
** I thought for a moment, "Luna, why don't you go find something to eat while I find the others?"  
She glanced at me doubtfully, **"I don't know...I'm not sure if I should leave you by yourself."  
** I waved her away, "Don't you worry about me, I can take care of myself. Besides," I gestured to her own growling belly, "You seem pretty hungry yourself. I'll meet you here in an hour."  
Luna hesitated before flying off. Due to the upcoming storm, people everywhere were busy boarding up their homes, rounding up small children and packing up supplies. In the heart of the busy village, I spotted Snotlout and the twins huddled together talking in hushed voices. Their dragons were silently watching them. When they noticed I was walking over to them, they causally leaned against the wall of one of the many buildings. My eyebrow rose slightly as they gave me mischievous smirks.  
"Do you guys know where Fishlegs is?" I asked them while keeping a safe distance. "Hiccup needs us all to go to the dragon arena."  
Goosebumps went up my back as Tuffnut smiled like the grinch when he stole Christmas.  
"Lucky for you, we just saw him." He replied with an untrustworthy grin.  
His sister Ruffnut put an arm around my shoulder and led me down the road a few feet, "Wait right here while I get him."  
She ran off while Snotlout yelled, "Now Hookfang!"  
Several things happened at once. I didn't realize I was standing on the end of a long board with a small boulder under it creating a sort of seesaw. Hookfang had slapped his tail on the other end which resulted in me being launched into the air! I screamed with wild panic as I rose higher and higher…then fell lower and lower…Then splat!  
As I calmed my racing heart I notice my fall was cushioned by something soft and slightly sticky. I seemed to have landed in some kind of box and as I sat up, my nose wrinkled at an unpleasant stench. With the urge to puck, I realized I knew that revolting stench. Indeed, I discovered my cushioned fall was a wheelbarrow filled with flattened cabbage, and glaring at me with new hate was the rude old man I ran into earlier. He was practically shaking with boiling anger.  
 _Oh great._  
"Listen," I timidly climbed out of his cart, "this isn't what it looks like…"  
"Get out of my cabbage, you little dragon loving menace!" He waved his staff around as he exploded with rage.  
I quickly made a run for it while he shouted behind me, "You'll pay for this! There will be consequences!"  
I found the three punks who were laughing their heads off.  
"What were you morons thinking?!" I yelled.  
Ruffnut calmed down enough to answer, "Don't be sensitive about it, me and Tuffnut prank everyone."  
"And I only helped because you had it coming!" Snotlout was obviously still sore that I spilled the beans on his secret.  
True, it was probably wrong of me to do that, but it seemed a bit much to catapult me in the air.  
"Thanks to you guys that old man is breathing down my neck!" I scolded at them.  
"Who?" Tuffnut calmed down. "Are you talking about Mildew?"  
Seriously, who names these people? "If you're talking about that cabbage grouch, than yes."  
Snotlout rolled his eyes as he got on Hookfang, "Whatever, didn't you say Hiccup wanted us?"  
After Snotlout told me where to find the arena, the twins were still giggling like idiots when they flew off, promising to find Fishlegs.  
I went back to the meeting place to wait for Luna. Wrinkling my nose in disgust, I picked bits of splattered cabbage off my cloths as I began to ponder my situation. For the first time, I began to think about how I was going to get home.  
Home.  
A feeling of dread mixed with longing wrenched at my heart. No doubt mom was on the walls with worry. Mom would be all alone without me there. It's just the two of us now that grandma was gone. It's been like that ever since dad…  
A lump formed in my throat as I pushed the painful memory away and began on thinking on ways of getting back.  
When Luna came returned, I hadn't any ideas of how I was going to get home. She had offered me a regurgitated fish and I had politely turned it down. She had only shrugged and muttered, "Darcy never ate fish like that either. Just thought I should offer."  
After I told her where it was, Luna and I set off for the dragon arena. It was a little ways from the village, built on small cliff over looking the sea. The arena was a large round fence with a pit down in it. For the roof, thick heavy metal netting creating a sort of dome. I slid off Luna's back at the entrance. As we came into the dragon arena, we could hear panicked animal noises. Inside Hiccup had gathered all the farm animals and a couple of the village dragons. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins and their dragons were there too. Luna and I were a little stunned to see a panicked sheep running around with its wool on fire! Astrid managed to grab it while Hiccup beat out the flames. Ruffnut and Tuffnut seemed to enjoy watching the chaos.  
"I'm assuming it's not going so well?" I closed the heavy door to keep the animals inside.  
Hiccup looked pretty stressed out, "At this rate we'll never get any milk or eggs."  
To make things worse, Hookfang sneezed. In case you didn't know, when a dragon sneezes, they can't help but spit out a flame of fire. The animals of course took this as a sign of aggression. Chickens, yaks and sheep ran around the arena in a panicked frenzy. Hiccup, Astrid and I tried to catch some of them in attempts to calm them down. The others were watching with slight amusement.  
"A little help would be nice." I grunted to them as I tackled a sheep to the ground.  
"Why?" Tuffnut snickered, "I'm enjoying watching this."  
Astrid was struggling with one of the yaks, "We couldn't tell."  
When the animals calmed down, Hiccup came up with another desperate idea, "Another way for the animals to over come their fear, is to show them that dragons are afraid of things too."  
Astrid folded her arms. "Remember Magnus the Merciless? He was a pretty scary guy."  
Fishlegs shuddered. Apparently he was.  
"I was afraid of him. Until I learned that _he_ was afraid of the dark." Astrid pointed out.  
"So during the day, _merciless_." Tuffnut extended the last part dramatically.  
His sister smiled, "And during the night, Tuffnut… Ow!"  
She glared at Tuffnut when he punched her in the shoulder.  
"Hey, that's a real problem." Tuffnut defended without realizing he just insulted himself.  
"I'm just saying," Astrid got to the point, "Knowing he was scared of something made him less scary to me."  
"Yes," Hiccup reached into a basket, "So let's show the yaks that dragons are scared of things too."  
"Eels?" I frowned at Hiccup. "You're telling me that dragons are afraid of _eels_?"  
Grinning, Hiccup strode past a few of the yaks and held up the two squirming eels at a couple of dragons. The instant he did, the two dragons recoiled in terror. The yaks seemed to relax at this new development.  
"I think its working." Astrid smiled in a sing-song voice.  
But the plan backfired when Hiccup accidentally dropped one of the eels. It slithered up to the biggest dragon, who freaked out! He screeched in fear and as he turned away, his tail hit a poor little sheep sending it flying through the air until it landed with a splat against the wall. It slowly got back up then clumsily went back to the other sheep.  
Hiccup put his hands in his head as he let out a frustrated groan. Astrid put an arm over his shoulders, "Don't worry."  
"Worried?" Hiccup stood straight up with a desperate glint in his eyes, "I'm not worried- are you worried?"  
"Is this a trick question?" I eyed Hiccup's stressed expression.  
The dragon was still freaked out about the eel and began to run around while the animals scattered in fear.  
Astrid was able to calm him down while Hiccup gathered up the chickens.  
Luna had been watching all of this with growing interest. **"You humans don't give up, do you?"  
** I shook my head, "Some of us can be the most stubborn creatures on earth."  
We tried for another hour or so and still no signs of progress, only a little incident with an exploding egg (I blame Fishlegs). On top of that, it was beginning to snow fiercely as thunder rolled in the black clouded sky.  
"Everybody out!" A deep voice bellowed. "The storm is here!"  
Two Vikings made their way through the exit, one tall and one short. The taller of the two had a long messy mustache in a clumsy braid, a sharp hook for a left hand and a peg leg on his right side. He was followed by a short stubby man with a huge brown beard. They both began to herd the farm animals out of the arena.  
"Wait!" Hiccup protested, "We're not done yet, we haven't made any progress with the animals."  
"Who are they?" I whispered to Astrid.  
She pointed to the taller one first, "That's Gobber and the short one is Mulch."  
Ok, who is in charge of naming these people?  
The two older men ignored Hiccup's protests and herded the animals out of the arena.  
"Your father wants everyone in the great hall." Gobber scooped up an armful of squawking chickens, "We've got to get the animals in the barn. We could freeze to death if we stay out too long!"  
Gobber stopped when he noticed me and Luna. "Who in the name of Thor are you?"  
I shrugged, "The new kid on the block?"

* * *

 **Note from Kristen Lyn Silver  
A lot of you have figured out by now that this story takes place in the episode, "Animal House". If you are an obsessed fan of the Riders of Berk franchise, you may have noticed a few small changes. Please note that I have and will continue to make changes to the script and plot. There will be massive changes when Alvin the Treacherous makes an appearance in a later chapter.  
** _ **Thank You**_


	5. Shelter

Chapter 5 Shelter

"Well, so much for the barn." Gobber stared at the building caked in snow. We couldn't even get to the door due to the heaps of freshly powdered snow. All of us had carefully herded the animals farther out of town and into the farm. But it was all for nothing, even the roof of the barn collapsed and we all knew there was no chance of finding shelter here.  
"There's no where ta hold em!" Mulch cried out in defeated hopelessness. I noted he had an accent like Gobber.  
Hiccup pointed in the direction of Berk, "To the Great Hall!"  
"So," Mulch became skeptic, "We're gonna put da animals and da dragons under da same roof? We know tat won't work."  
"I don't think we have much of a choice." I yelled over the howling winds as I lost all feeling in my face. "Unless you prefer your milk ice cold and your eggs frozen."  
With nothing left to say, we herded the animals to the long trail back to the village, which was a good distance. It took us down hill and after twenty minutes we reached the forest. Berk was only half an hour away, but it was becoming harder to as daylight was slowly going out.  
Besides losing all feeling in my face and fingers, we were able to keep the animals under control. Well, that is at least until lightning struck a tall pine tree, which made it fall directly in front of me.  
I stumbled back in shock as I let out a startled scream. By shrieking in terror I caused Hookfang (who was right behind me) to flare up his wings roar in surprise. Of course the animals took this as a sign of aggression and fled into the forest!  
Snotlout planted himself in front of the stampeding yaks with an overconfident face. "I got this under control!"  
Unfortunately for him, the yaks paid him no mind. When the first yak hit him, he was thrown head over heels into the snow only to be trampled by one after another.  
"Ow!" Snotlout bawled as recovered from the onslaught. He flinched as he tried to get up, "Ok…Everything hurts."  
Ruffnut chased after the sheep and ran over poor Fishlegs in the process. Whether it was intentional or not, I'll never know. But she was stopped when a chicken flew into her face and she flared her arms around wildly as she tried to shake the crazed bird off.  
Desperately, I tried to catch a fleeing sheep but collided into Hiccup who was trying to help. I watched the animals disappear into forest while rubbing my throbbing head.  
"This is all my fault."  
"Don't say that. It was accident." Hiccup helped me up with a smile. But I knew it was faked. All our chances of survival just ran away in every direction.  
I glanced at Luna and as if she read my mind, " **Let's do it."**  
"Where are _you_ going?" Gobber asked as I crawled onto Luna's snow covered back.  
"I'm going after them."  
"No you're not!" Gobber was against the idea, "We'll never get them rounded up in this storm!"  
"It's my fault this happened." I gave them an apologetic face, "I'm going. Sorry Gobber."  
"You'll freeze if I let you out in this storm!"  
Luna was obviously exited about the growing drama, **"Out of the way, old man!"  
** Before anyone could stop us, Luna spread her wings and leaped into the wild sky.  
"Come back here!" I heard Gobber yell over the wind, "Hiccup will you talk some sense into – no! No, no, not you too!"  
I looked back in time to see Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs all mounting there dragons and following into the forest behind me.  
Gobber was still yelling for us to stop, "Hiccup, your not going with – Get back here all of you!"  
They flew up next to me and I shared a smile of gratitude.  
"Find as many as you can!" Hiccup called out to all of us, "And herd them back to the Great Hall!"  
"Check this out!"  
I turned to see Tuffnut punch himself in the face with a stupid grin, "I'm so cold, I can't feel my face!"  
To test this, his sister who sat on the other head of the two headed dragon slapped him unnecessarily hard.  
He only smirked at her and taunted, "Didn't feel it!"  
She gave him a sour glare, "That takes all the fun out of it."  
Those two are quite unique.  
Hiccup pointed to a small clearing, "There they are!"  
Straight ahead the animals were running across a small open field as we pursued them. But the storm was getting thicker, almost blinding us.  
"Yaks to the left!" Fishlegs pointed and his dragon slowly caught up to the run away cattle.  
"Chickens to the right!" Snotlout yelled as him and Hookfang shoved past Fishlegs, almost causing Meatlug to crash. Snotlout merely sneered at them, "Hey! I'm fly'n here!"  
We all spilt up and went after the livestock of our choosing. Astrid, Hiccup and Fishlegs went for the sheep, Snotlout and the twins gathered up the chickens and Luna and I rounded up the yaks…or at least we tried too.  
Due to the circumstances, it was difficult to complete the task. Only a couple of sheep were caught, one chicken and zero yaks.  
"Hiccup," Astrid yelled over the harsh winds, "The storm is getting worse. I can't see anything!"  
Through the blinding snow I barely made out the forms of my fellow companions. Toothless had the right idea when he shot out a fiery ball of light, reflecting miles and miles of snow. In the distance we could just make out two forms.  
Hiccup pointed in the direction, "Stray yaks, twelve o'clock!"  
"I got them!" Luna put on a burst of speed as she spread open her talons to snatch them up.  
Luna grabbed them as she turned around and flew back to the others as I yelled, "We got the yaks!"  
"PUT ME DOWN!"  
I leaned over Luna to see two Vikings. One was Gobber, but I didn't recognize the other. He was possibly the biggest most buff most macho man I have ever seen. His red giant beard was infested with snow flakes and he scowled at me, "Right. Now."  
 **"Not till he says please."**  
I gave Luna a stern look, "Put the scary man down. _Please._ "  
 **"Fine."**  
Luna plopped them in the snow then landed next to them.  
Gobber picked himself off the snow, "Do I look like a yak to you?!"  
Ironically, he was standing next to one of the yaks, and he sadly did look like one.  
Luna formed a cocky smile, **"Should we tell him?"**  
I choose not to answer that as the others landed next to us. Hiccup got off Toothless and walked over to the red haired Viking.  
"You shouldn't be out here, Hiccup." He scolded.  
Hiccup avoided his gaze, "Dad, I'm sorry I let you down."  
That was his dad? Stoik the vast? The apple fell pretty far from the tree. Then I realized Hiccup was trying to take the blame for the scattered animals. Before I could change my mind, I stepped up to the chief of Berk.  
"The fault is mine, not Hiccup's! But I swear I didn't mean too!" I stared at the ground, "I'm really sorry, and I'll take any punishment you give me."  
I was surprised when I felt Stoik placed a hand on my shoulder, "It isn't anyone's fault. I'm taking you all back to Berk."  
"Which way?" Gobber asked, looking to Stoik.  
The Chief pointed behind him, "Follow our tracks."  
There was a long stretch of silence as we all glanced in every direction. The snow had quickly covered their tracks.  
Gobber broke the silence with his bluntness, "So much for that idea."  
"Sir," Fishlegs stepped forward, "What do we do now?"  
I saw Stoik and Gobber look at each of us with concern as we all shook violently from the cold. Everyone's skin was an alarming shade of blue, and no doubt mine was too.  
"Everyone," Stoik held open his arms, "Come together."  
Everyone came into a tight huddle to keep warm. Except me. I was a stranger to them. Would they be ok with it?  
To my surprise Hiccup, Astrid and Stoik looked at me expectantly. I hesitated before walking over to them, before getting pulled into the center of the group.  
Even though I was a little warmer than before, I dreaded we might not last till morning. The cold seeped into my bones, I could only imaging how miserable the others were.  
 **"Our humans need us!"** I heard Toothless call over at the other dragons. **"We must protect!"  
** Curious, I looked up to see what was going on only to be amazed as the dragons formed a circle around us. They spread their wings open to create a shelter from the stinging wind, then one by one they spit out flames of burning lava into the snow. Welcoming hot air blasted onto my smiling face.  
"What are they doing?" Stoik gapped at the dragons.  
Hiccup smiled, "Their protecting us."  
"It's their natural instinct." Astrid added, just as awed.  
We all circled around the warm piles of fire, feeling safe from the storm. I was relieved to finally feel my face and fingers.  
 _Baa!  
_ We all glance over at three sheep a few yards away, eyeing the fire with longing. Toothless ran over to them, only one of the sheep didn't run away from him. It was only a baby and he gazed up at Toothless with uncertainty. But with a nudge from the dragon, he trotted over to us in hopes for warmth against the cold. The other two sheep timidly followed. And then as if a miracle, one by one all the farm animals joined our little shelter. Every yak, chicken and sheep was soon accounted for. One of the sheep fell asleep next to Toothless, if you could believe it.  
I beamed at Hiccup, "I guess they're not afraid anymore."  
He returned the smile, then glanced up to his dad, "Dad, this is Caroline. You know, the girl I told you about?"  
Stoik nodded at me, "I figured that."  
"Can she stay with us until she can get home?" Hiccup asked hopefully.  
"Of course she can."  
I smiled at him, "Really? I can? You're not mad at all the trouble I caused?"  
"It was only accident." He gave me an approved grin, "And even then you were willing to take the blame. I admire that in a Viking."  
"Thanks for the compliment, but I'm not a Viking."  
He gave me a curious grin, "We'll see."

When morning came, then blizzard had long stopped, leaving behind at least four feet of snow. I was surprised at how beautiful the sunrise was. It was probably the most gorgeous sight I had ever beheld and after all the chaos I went through, it felt comforting.  
To our relief, the animals no longer feared the dragons and Gobber nearly jumped for joy when one of the chickens laid an egg. The animals gave us no trouble on the long walked back to Berk. Believe it or not, some of the sheep and chickens rode the dragons back to town. Since it was difficult for them to walk through the snow, the Viking carried a few of the sheep. The only animal I was strong enough to carry was a chicken. When we reached the village, it was all nearly buried in snow. I learned that everyone was hunkered down in the Great Hall and I could see why. The Great Hall was a massive building with doors at least fifty feet tall!  
We were all pretty happy to walk up the stairs and open the doors, looking forward to getting some rest. As we went inside the warm building, we were greeted with cheers and shouts of joy.  
"Hey everyone!" Astrid got their attention then gestured towards Hiccup.  
I handed him he egg as he held it in the air, "The chickens are laying eggs again!"  
The Great Hall was filled with even more cheering and whoops of delight.  
When we got all the animals inside, Stoik called everyone's attention once more. It didn't take long as everyone was quiet immediately, giving their Chief their full respect.  
"Attention everyone," His voice bellowed through the halls, "We have a special guest who will be staying with us for a while." My face burned as countless eyes rested on me, "Her name is Caroline and she is our honored guest. I want you all welcome her and make her feel at home."  
My face only got redder as several Vikings surround me, greeting me, shaking my hand and occasionally patting me on the back.  
I was glad when Astrid pulled me away to grab breakfast with our friends. I hadn't noticed how shaky I was from a whole day of nothing to eat. So when I was given a plate with an unknown meat, I dove into it without question. It tasted pretty good. And even if it didn't, I wasn't about to complain. While we ate, the dragons were given large bowls of fish. When we were done, some of the stronger adults went with Stoik to fix up the ruined barn. Apparently the storm wasn't going to come back and the snow was already starting to melt. Hiccup and Astrid chatted at one of the many tables with Toothless and Stormfly resting next to then, Snotlout and Hookfang went outside with the twins, and Fishlegs and Meatlug to see if they could get in their house.  
Exhausted from last night, I curled up next to Luna as we lay in front of the huge fire pit. I was grateful for her, and knew I probably would have died without her.  
I fingered the mysterious necklace around my neck. So many questions ran through my mind. How did grandma get this? How does it work? And how can I get home?  
My eyes closed to fall asleep, but I felt Luna wrap a wing around me tightly. I glance up half asleep to see her staring dangerously at someone from across the room. I followed her gaze to see a horribly familiar old man glaring at us. Goosebumps traveled up my spine when I realized Mildew was staring directly at me, as if he was studying me. His eyes were glaring daggers at me, like I did something to him besides squishing a few cabbages. Luna protectively covered me with her wing, purposely blocking his line of sight. I peeked from behind only to discover he was gone. I wasn't sure what to think of it, but all at once my energy wore out and I drifted into a deep sleep.  
My dreams were nothing but a big mess. I saw grandma breathe her last word…I was staring at the stars on my back porch…A beautiful gleaming dragon watching me…  
I aimlessly wandered in a blinding blizzard until the darkness swallowed me whole. _  
_When I woke up in the middle of the night safe against a sleeping dragon, it took me a while to remember where I was.  
I was lost. I was far away from home. Far away from mom.


	6. Red Dragon, Red Flag

Chapter 6 Red Dragon, Red Flag

 _Never in my wildest dreams could I have fantasized the secrets and double life my grandmother Darcy Rose lived. Soon I was to learn many things about my grandmother, and myself for that matter. Whether for better or for worse, I was to find out. And a small part of me wishes I never did._

Nearly a week had passed bysince my unexpected arrival on the wonderful island of Berk. The snow had long since melted and the barn repaired. Being the chief's special guest squandered any suspicions the locals had for me and Luna. Indeed, every day I was greeted with warm smiles of welcoming and the gang of teens considered me to be one of them. However I was more acquainted with Astrid than any of the other Vikings. Like the sister I never had, she was there to show me how to properly stay on a dragon's back, teach me the "do's and don'ts" and how to keep out of any elaborate pranks the twins conjured with their twisted minds. Of course Hiccup proved to be a true friend too. He personally gave me a tour of the island, explained how things worked and I finally found out what the oh so famous Dragon Manual was. _  
_The Dragon Manual was a thick, leather, moldy journal containing every little tid-bit about dragons. It was frustrating for me when I discovered I couldn't read it. It was written in Norse! Ironically, my necklace gave me the power to understand dragons and even speak Norse, the down side? I couldn't _read_ Norse. So when Hiccup handed it over to me and I eagerly flipped through the pages, my excitement deflated. So, I shrugged it off and ignored the annoying leather bound book for the time being. It's not like the book was going to be important to me or anything.  
Life wasn't bad on Berk so far, if anything it was the coolest thing that's ever happened to me. The cozy room I occupied had an unused bed, as I soon discovered I couldn't sleep unless curled up next to Luna. We would willingly wake up at the crack of dawn (way before Stoik or Hiccup), and begin the morning with breakfast consisting of some sort of fish/roast or chicken, sometimes including a loaf of bread or sometimes soup. It wasn't long before I grew accustomed to the meaty diet, Luna eagerly adjusted. To prove I wouldn't be a hindrance, I had Astrid show me how Vikings cooked their meals. So to my host's delighted surprise, they would wake up to discover me and Luna gone, but left behind a ready breakfast for them on the table. Cooking had never been one of my strong suits, but their meals weren't hard to make. Luna would just spit fire in the hearth which allowed the meat to cook, then I would put it on a plate with bread from the pantry. Luna and I would then fly through the clouds together and explore the island. We spent the whole mornings together, just the two of us. Then we would help Hiccup with whatever chores needed to be done, then hang out with the gang, go to bed and repeat.  
It wasn't till the fourth day on Berk did guilt sting me like an angry hornet. I realized that I wasn't even _trying_ to find a way home. Life here was so content that I was getting carried away. Mom was all alone and she surely would have been tearing her hair out with worry. This place was great, it made me forget all my grief and troubles back in my world. But I could never forget mother. She needed me, and I wasn't about to just abandon her.  
So when morning came on my fourth day, I waited outside the house for Hiccup while Luna went fishing. When he walked outside with Toothless behind him, he was surprised I wasn't out and about with Luna. I explained to him that I needed help to figure out how to go back to my world.  
"I don't know what to tell you," Hiccup scratched under Toothless' chin as we talked. "Till you came, I wasn't aware such magic was possible."  
My voice grew more desperate, " _Please_ Hiccup. I _have_ to go home. Someone there needs me."  
He looked up at me uncertainly but saw the desperation in my eyes, " _Please,_ Hiccup."  
After thinking for a moment he answered slowly, "Well…there is someone who might know something."  
"That's great!" I leapt at my only chance, "Who is it?"

Gothi's house was located on the edge of Berk, right over the cliff. Unlike Hiccup, I wasn't fond of the idea of walking up the wooden rickety stairs up to her house. Reluctantly, I slowly followed him up to a large wooden deck that surrounded a small two story cottage. Sitting on a short bench was the shortest old lady I had ever seen. Gothi was facing the ocean with her back towards us, taking in its natural beauty. According to Hiccup, Gothi is the Village Elder and often proved to be the wisest on Berk. If anyone could help me, it was her.  
Hiccup coughed a few times, letting her know she had visitors. Promptly she stood up, supported by a long bony staff with an assortment of dragon teeth and bones tied to it. Her figure was scrawny and wavy grey hair tied with leather fell at her hunched sides. Her kind tired eyes turned to shock when she saw me. She was quick to hide it, but I had already seen.  
"Gothi, this is Caroline." Hiccup introduced, oblivious to Gothi's one second of shock, "She's staying with me and my dad and she needs your help."  
I fingered my necklace while avoiding her gazing eyes, "This is going to sound weird, but I'm not from this world. Somehow this necklace brought me here, and now I don't know how to go home."  
I looked up to see her writing in a patch of dirt she had sprawled out on her deck. Hiccup had explained that she "spoke" by writing in an old language that most Vikings couldn't understand. I waited patiently as Hiccup studied her writing.  
"She say's…She's sorry, but she doesn't know how to help you."  
Hiccup gave me an apologetic smile, but Gothi's eyes flickered with guilt. She _knows_ something. Hiccup of course didn't notice and he excused himself when his father called him for something. I could only stare helplessly at Gothi. She made it obvious she wouldn't help. She turned away as a sign that our talk was over.  
 _Why wasn't she helping me?  
_ I turned to leave in defeat, tears threatening to fall. How was I ever going to get home now?  
In an attempt to help my mood, Hiccup persuaded me to do some practice flights with Luna and the others. These practice flights were meant to help us have a stronger bond and communicate better with our dragons. Right now, we were all in the forest doing what Hiccup called "low level" invasive maneuvers. We kept the dragons flying close to the ground as we followed Toothless and Hiccup through winding trees and ducking branches. It was supposed to be practice for communicating with your dragon. Of course I could already understand Luna, but it did help with body language. I had to admit, it was a nice distraction from my problems and I intended to enjoy it for all that it was worth.  
"Hey! What are you doing?!"  
I glanced behind at Snotlout yelling at Hookfang. Hookfang had flown away from us and began to fly into branches and twigs, nearly causing his rider to fall off.  
Snotlout threw his hand in the air, "Are you trying to kill me?!"  
 **"Stop squirming and maybe I won't."  
** Since Snotlout didn't understand his dragon, he continued to rant, "We got to go back, I think you missed a branch."  
He screamed as Hookfang tore through more trees, and he snickered at Snotlout's stupefied face all covered in leaves and branches.  
"Hey, has anyone seen Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked as Snotlout and Hookfang rejoined us.  
"I saw him yesterday," Ruffnut smirked, "Does that count?"  
Hiccup rolled his eyes, "I guess I'll go look for him."  
"I'll come with you." I offered as Luna flew next to Toothless.  
Luckily, it didn't take us long to find Fishlegs. His dragon Meatlug was stuck in a tree and Fishlegs himself was hanging pathetically in the fork of another tree.  
"There you are Fishlegs," Hiccup sounded relieved as we landed and walked over to him, "Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine," he answered with his back towards us, "I'm just…hanging out. It's not like I crashed or anything."  
I held back the urge to laugh, "Seriously? You think we'd buy that?"  
"…Ok, I crashed. There, I admitted it."  
I turned to Hiccup, "How will we get him down?"  
Hiccup walked over to the stuck Viking and pulled on his legs as an attempt to free him. I covered my eyes in horror when his pants ripped off.  
"Oops…" Hiccup muttered.  
 **"So that's what humans look like without pants."  
** "Shut up, Luna."  
"And there goes my dignity." Fishlegs moaned depressed.  
Keeping my eyes closed and covered, I growled, "Nice job, Hiccup."  
I heard a series of grunts as Hiccup pulled in vain to get Fishlegs out of the tree.  
"Yeah," Hiccup stopped pulling as he stumbled back. "You're pretty stuck."  
"You're a genius, Hiccup." Sarcasm dripped from my voice, "What are you going to do now? Blast him out of the tree?"  
There was a minute of silence until Hiccup whispered, "That's not a bad idea." Then in a louder voice, "I think I know how to get you down, but… you have to stay perfectly still."  
"Why?" Fishlegs ask nervously "What are you going to do?"  
 _Oh no, what have I done.  
_ "Careful bud," Hiccup whispered to Toothless, "He's not wearing any pants."  
Toothless grunted in understanding as Luna enjoyed every moment, **"This is gonna be fun to watch."  
** I barely opened my eyes to see Toothless shoot out a small beam of light that launched Fishlegs screaming out of the tree. Toothless caught him right before he hit the ground. As the poor Viking slipped of his back while muttering a "Thank you" to Toothless, he covered a certain area and turned nervously to Hiccup, "I believe those are mine."  
Hiccup tossed him his pants with an amused smile. Once he was appropriate, Fishlegs glanced at me with embarrassment, "You didn't… um, you didn't see"-  
"Good grief no!" I blushed at the thought.  
"Now," Hiccup changed the subject, "What are we going to do about Meatlug?"  
Before we could say or do anything, Meatlug crashed to the ground covered in broken tree debris.  
Fishlegs walked over and put an arm around the overweight dragon, "Can you guys not tell the others that Meatlug broke the trees?" He added while whispering, "She's sensitive about her weight."  
I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Trust me, I wont say _anything_ about what just happened."  
"How did this happen?" Hiccup gapped at the broken tree.  
Fishlegs shrugged. "I don't know, I was just flying along taking notes on the flora and fauna…typical guy stuff."  
I held in a rude comment as he continued, "Then something weird jumped out of the bushes! It was like a, like a…like a flaming squirrel!"  
"Really?" Hiccup folded his arms with an un-amused frown, "A flaming squirrel?"  
 **"This kid has issues."** Luna snorted.  
Trying to save face he added, "Or a chipmunk?"  
We all just frowned at him.  
"Or some kind of flammable rodent?" Getting annoyed Fishlegs mounted Meatlug, "I don't know! It scared us, isn't that enough for you?!"  
When they flew away Hiccup let out a laugh, "Did you hear that? A flaming squirrel."  
I chuckled as we got on our dragons and flew for home, "That's rubbish, a – FLAMING SQUIRREL!"  
I was interrupted as a small animal on fire flew out in front of us, causing both dragons to fall to the ground in panic. Hiccup tumbled over Toothless as I did the same. Eyes wide with disbelief, he glanced at me and the dragons, "Wow. You guys saw that right?"  
With my mouth hanging open, all I could do was nod as we both carefully peaked over a log to see a tiny dragon hiding under a rock.  
Hiccup and I stealthily ventured over to the strange little dragon, who had stopped breathing fire and was now watching us with curious eyes.  
Hiccup got down on his knees for a better look, "Hey little guy. Who are you?"  
The small dragon was a deep red with a dark pumpkin shade. Two thick bull like horns poke out from the top of his head with a short one on the end of his nose, his tail was long with black spikes, sharp pointy teeth poked out from his long muzzle, two hind legs supported him, his wings seemed too big for his thin body and his eyes bulged out with narrow slits for pupils.  
The pint size dragon nipped at Hiccup, forcing him to pull his hand away. He turned to me, "You're the one who understands dragons, can you calm him down?"  
I came closer and soothed my voice, "Hello, we won't hurt you."  
I frowned when all I heard was little grunts and growls.  
"What's wrong?"  
I shook my head at Hiccup, "I don't know. For some reason I can't understand him."  
Toothless stepped forward and sniffed at the new dragon, but quickly snarled and stepped back. He looked back and forth between Hiccup and pipsqueak before he growled at him.  
Instead of being concerned like I was, Hiccup only scoffed at Toothless, "Your not helping."  
He turned to me with a pleased smile, "I think we may have discovered a new species, Caroline. Hey!"  
Toothless was pushing Hiccup away, "Hey! What has gotten into you?"  
 **"We need to leave!"** Toothless grunted.  
"It looks like he's hurt." Hiccup observed the small shaking dragon who limped on his left leg.  
As Hiccup pushed by him and held out his hand for the small dragon to sniff, a queasy feeling wiggled in my gut. "Hiccup, I think we should leave him alone. Toothless doesn't like him for some reason."  
I looked over to Luna who was watching with a nervous expression.  
"Relax," Hiccup wasn't concerned, "He's just acting weird."  
He held out some dragon nip for the little dragon. Toothless growled, **"Stop!"  
** Frightened of the bigger dragon, the tiny thing jumped to Hiccup and hugged his chest. He glared at Toothless, "Come on, play nice. OWCH!"  
Hiccup held him away from his chest, "Little dragon, big claws!"  
He stood up carrying the dragon in his arms, "Come on, let's go fix you right up."  
Before Hiccup got on an angry looking Toothless, I stopped him, "Hiccup wait! Don't you think something wrong here?"  
He gave me an unconvinced expression, "What do mean?"  
"Well for one thing I can't understand this new dragon."  
"I'm sure it's nothing."  
"And another thing is that its clear Toothless doesn't like him. And Toothless is the friendliest dragon I know! Don't you see the red flag?"  
Hiccup shrugged and mounted Toothless, "He's probably just in a bad mood."  
Before I could protest further, he flew off back to Berk. I shared a worried look with Luna.  
"What do you think?"  
Luna only shrugged **, "I've hardly ever been around other dragons. But if Toothless doesn't like him, then neither do I!"  
** As I got on her back I added, "It's so weird though. I can't understand a word he says."  
 **"Toothless and I can't either."**  
I did a double take, "What!?"  
She frowned, **"Weird isn't it."**  
As we flew back to Berk I had only one thought, "This isn't going to end well."

Turns out that no else found the new dragon suspicious. In fact, when we regrouped at the arena they couldn't stop doting over the little guy. They conveniently didn't notice all our dragons keeping a far distance.  
"This is so exciting!" Fishlegs squealed, "It's a whole new species!"  
Tuffnut frowned, "Doesn't look like a flaming squirrel to me."  
"We have no idea what it's capable of!" Fishlegs ignored Tuffnut. "There's no telling what it might do."  
We all watched as Tuffnut stupidly leaned his face close to the dragon, "Flame. Do it!"  
In response to his "command" the tiny dragon latched onto his face and bit down on his nose. Tuffnut ran around while waving his arms in the air screaming, "Get it off! Get it off!"  
His sister only laughed at him before the creature jumped on her and did the same to Ruffnut. Having enough, the dragon leapt off her and flew into Hiccup's arms, acting as innocent as a new born baby.  
"Come on guys, this is serious." Hiccup petted the dragon, "We have to figure out what to do with him. He's hurt."  
" _He's_ hurt?" Tuffnut raised an eyebrow as his nose swelled bigger than a tomato.  
"Come on, Hiccup." I folded my arms while I tried to pull off a stern face, "Not only is he capable of defending himself, but I don't think we should be messing with him." I pointed to our nervous dragons and Tuffnut and Ruffnut's swelled noses. "Something isn't right about him! We should take him back to where we found him in the forest."  
Hiccup held the dragon tighter as he scratched under its chin, "Relax Caroline, he's just really scared. He'll settle down."  
I frowned at the content dragon, who didn't seem the least bit timid. As if wanting me to gush over him like the others, the freaky little creature jumped onto my chest and nuzzled under my chin and purred. Hiccup gave me a smirk as if saying, _See? He harmless._ I only scowled at him.  
"Um, new species, remember?" Fishlegs had mulled over Hiccup's words, "We actually don't know what he'll do."  
"We'll somebody's gotta take him home." Astrid stated.  
As if on cue, everyone except Hiccup took a giant step away from me and the dragon purring in my arms.  
Hiccup smiled at the dragon, "We'll big guy, here's your somebodys."  
 _Oh great.  
_

* * *

"No, no, no!"  
Night had fallen and Hiccup had just asked Stoik about their new house guest. The chief had a stone face as he carried blocks of wood to the hearth. "He's not staying here. I have a two dragon limit."  
Hiccup was sitting at the table with the tiny dragon as I stood across the room with Luna and Toothless. The three of us sighed in relief when Stoik refused to have him in his house.  
"Oh, come on," Hiccup tried to soften his dad, "He's not a very big dragon. Think of him more like," he thought for a second, "A flaming squirrel."  
"Don't want one of those either."  
"Give it up, Hiccup." I happily scratched under Luna's chin. "When your dad says "no", he means no."  
He nodded to me in approval, "At least Caroline doesn't argue with me." Stoik dumped his pile of wood into the hearth and turned expectedly towards Toothless. "Well, Toothless? What are you waiting for?"  
Getting down on all fours, Toothless was about to spit out a ball of fire, but someone beat him to it. With one quick flame, the tiny dragon showed up Toothless as a roaring fire warmed and lit up the house. Stoik looked impressed.  
The chief chuckled at a stupefied Toothless, "Ah, looks like you got torched."  
Toothless was not amused.  
"Oh, that's his name by the way, Torch."  
I nearly choked as I gapped at Stoik, "What?!"  
"So, he can stay?" Hiccup smiled hopefully.  
"Well," Stoik smiled at Torch, "We can't throw him out now. We just named him."  
Toothless was growling as I stuttered, "B-but what about your two dragon limit?"  
He shrugged, "As chief, I can change my mind. Besides," He winked at his son, "He's not very big. Think of him as a flaming squirrel."  
I bit my lip as the two Vikings gushed over Torch, and Luna and I shared worried expressions. If looks could kill, Toothless would have murdered Torch with his death glare.  
Before things could get out of hand, I cleared my throat loudly, "Shouldn't we feed the dragons, Hiccup? It's about supper time."  
Hiccup and I went down into the cellar and filled two baskets with fish. Hiccup grabbed a small bowl for Torch.  
Hiccup and I placed the large baskets in front of Toothless and Luna, "Ok, a hundred for each of you." He put a large fish in Torch's bowl, "And one for you."  
As we went into the kitchen to make our own supper, Hiccup added, "There you go, your first supper together."  
 **"You little brat!"** I heard Luna shriek. **  
**We came back into the living room to see the baskets and bowl empty with Toothless and Luna snarling at Torch who had climbed the wall. Even though his injured leg was bandaged, that didn't stop him from scaling the wall.  
Hiccup smiled at our dragons, "You two were sure hungry tonight."  
When he went back into the kitchen, I turned to Luna, "What's wrong?"  
Toothless snarled up at the tiny dragon, **"Thief!"**  
Luna glared at Torch, **"He ate our dinner!"**  
I raised my eyebrows while staring at the trouble maker, "He ate _two-hundred one_ fish? You're kidding me."  
I grimaced when Torch leapt on my back and purred as he nuzzled my shoulder.  
I gave him a small pat on the head, "I guess you're kinda cute."  
Luna snorted at Torch, **"Kiss up."**  
"I'll get you two more fish." I sighed.  
Toothless snarled at Torch, **"Don't bother. Not hungry anyway."**  
I looked over at Luna who only glared at the dragon, **"I refuse to dine in the same building with that** _ **thing**_ **!"** She turned to the door, **"I'll catch my own food."**  
Toothless went up stairs to Hiccup's room, wanting some time to himself.  
Alone with Torch, I glanced at him and he acted out his innocent face.  
"Your more trouble than your worth, you know that?"

"Ok Torch, this is where your going to sleep."  
Hiccup and I carefully carried a large flat stone up to his room. Apparently the cool stone is comforting to dragons and it helps them sleep. Toothless had one himself which was nearly eight feet long and two feet thick. The one for Torch was about four feet and just the right size. Torch sniffed at it as Hiccup and I went discussed another plan to get home.  
"There _has_ to be a way." I moaned after we crossed out ideas. "If there's a way here, then there has be a way back. Right?"  
Hiccup shrugged, "Don't worry, we'll think of something." He frowned as he pondered something. "What did you do before you got here?"  
A squeal from Torch distracted us from the conversation. Toothless sat on his "bed" staring at Torch who was curling up on the bigger stone.  
"Aw, look at that, he's made himself a home." He rubbed Torch's chin, "Toothless, you don't mind sharing your bed for the night, do you?"  
Toothless' eyes flicked with hurt as he snarled at Hiccup, **"Yes! I do mind!"** In a blind rage, Toothless flew up to one of the rafters while giving Hiccup and Torch a dirty look.  
"Hiccup!" I gasped, "Why did you do that? That stupid rotten dragon has his own bed!"  
Hiccup stared at me as if I grew another head, "Torch is _injured,_ Caroline! Toothless should be more friendly to him."  
I huffed in annoyance as I walk over to the stairs.  
"I hope he'll sleep through the night," Hiccup glanced at Torch with concern, "He hardly ate."  
I stormed down the stairs while throwing my hands in the air with defeat, "Yeah, right!"  
Stoik looked up from the fire place, "What's going on?"  
" _Boys,"_ I growled through clenched teeth, "They're so stupid and insensitive!"  
Stoik looked at me as if saying, _You just found that out now?_


	7. Tiny Twerp Torch

**A/N:** I apologize for the long wait. Lately I have a lot on my plate, but I'll try to update more often. **  
**Also, I was asked if this was a Hiccup x OC, and I just want to make it clear that it is not. I intended for the two of them to develop a brother/sister relationship. Thank you for reading. **  
** ***cough*** Hiccstrid forever ***cough***

 **Chapter 7 Tiny Twerp Torch**

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Fishlegs squealed in exhilaration. "Documenting two new species! Learning all about them!"  
Tuffnut frowned dumbly at Fishlegs, "Wait. Learning?"  
His sister stubbornly folded her arms, "No thanks."  
We were all gathered in the arena bright and early to add Torch and Luna into the book of dragons. Since Torch is a never before seen dragon, Fishlegs got everyone down here to add the pipsqueak to the Dragon Manual. As for Luna, I learned that her species, Nox Winds, were thought to be imaginary; so instead of being in the Dragon Manual, Nox Winds were just talked about in stories. Years ago some little boy spotted her breed and told the whole village about the sighting, but since it was a cloudy night no one else ever saw it, they thought he was seeing things. Or at least that's how the story goes. Almost every day Fishlegs begged me to let him do some tests on Luna so he could document her. But she firmly told me no. She didn't like the idea of being "tested". But when everyone wouldn't stop doting over the new dragon, she got a little jealous and gave in. Fishlegs went over the moon.  
Torch sat on a barrel in the center of the room with Luna standing next to him. We all grouped around them. The other dragons watched behind us while Toothless sat on a cliff over looking the arena, but stared straight ahead, obviously not in a good mood.  
Hiccup got out the Dragon Manual and flipped through the pages. "It's incredible, there's nothing in the book that looks anything like him."  
"We even get to determine what he's called!" Fishlegs gushed. "That is – that is a _really_ big responsibility! I don't know if I'm ready for that."  
"I am!" Snotlout pointed a thumb to his chest, "I'm gonna name the snot out of it!"  
Rolling my eyes I muttered under my breath, "That'll be a riot."  
Astrid snickered as Snotlout glared at me, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
Knowing that we would probably see soon enough, I pulled out the measuring tape, "Are we doing this or not?"  
Astrid took the other end and we got on ether side of Luna. She spread open her wings and I carefully measured.  
"Wow, 50 foot wing span."  
Hiccup wrote it down as Astrid measured Torch, "20 inches for the wings."  
"That's a big wing span." Hiccup muttered as he wrote it down.  
 **"Mine is bigger."** Luna grumbled as she pouted.  
Snotlout pounced in front of us, "Big Wing! Big Span!" He raised his arms in the air dramatically, "Big Wing Span!"  
I smirked at him, "I rest my case." I was met with a glare.  
Fishlegs grinned as he pulled out a roll of paper, "My I have the honor of administering the claw test?"  
He unrolled it and held it in front of Luna who sliced it with her wing talons. Hiccup, Fishlegs, Astrid and I leaned in to examine it. It was a slightly jagged and rough where her black talons ripped through.  
Fishlegs studied her talons, "Huh, their black instead of ivory. And so is her teeth!"  
Luna scuffed, **"** **You just noticed that, dragon boy?"  
** Astrid looked impressed, "That's new. No other dragon is like that."  
I grinned at Luna, "Well aren't you special?"  
She puffed her chest with pride, glad about being noticed. After Hiccup wrote down some notes, Fishlegs held out another roll of paper for Torch. He stared at it curiously before he took a couple of swipes at it. The paper was cut clean and sharp.  
Fishlegs leaned down at the little guy, "Look at these talons! They're razor like."  
Snotlout shoved into him, "Sharp Claw! Razor Feet! RAZOR SHARP CLAW TALON FEET!"  
Tuffnut raised a skeptical eyebrow towards his sister, "Hold on, is he serious?"  
Well that was sad. Even the twins thought his idea was stupid, and believe me that was saying something.  
Fishlegs put an arm over Hiccups shoulders, "You know what comes next don't you?"  
Amused, Hiccup looked up from his writing, "No, not really."  
"Only the single most important test to determine their reaction to eels! The eel reaction test!"  
Fishlegs walked over to basket next to the barrel where Torch sat. After picking up an eel, he held it out to Luna. She screeched in panic before flying outside the arena with everyone's dragons following behind her. He then held it out to Torch and my jaw dropped when he _ate_ it! We all gapped at the pipsqueak as Fishlegs bounced up and down.  
"He ate it!" Fishlegs danced around the room, "He ate the eel!"  
Snotlout jumped in front of us, "Eel Eater!" He shrugged at me, "Come on, that's perfect."  
I turned to Hiccup ignoring the loud mouth, "I thought dragons were terrified of eels."  
He shrugged with a dumbstruck expression, "I- I thought they were." He turned to Fishlegs, "Has there ever been a dragon who wasn't afraid of"-  
"Never in recorded history!" Fishlegs slowly waved his hand in the air, "We're in uncharted waters my friends."  
Hiccup stroked the tiny dragon, "You hear that, Torch? You're one of a kind."  
Fishlegs frowned, "Now we need to get it to fly."  
Hiccup thought for a moment, "Maybe if Torch saw Toothless fly." He looked up at the cliff and called out, "Toothless, lets take a ride, bud."  
The dragon only glanced at him before staring straight ahead again.  
Snotlout laughed at him, "So much for the dragon trainer." He walked over to Hookfang who cautiously came back in, "We got this." He sat on his saddle before smirking at me, "You might want to take notes, babe."  
I gave him a scowl that would peel the flesh off Satan himself.  
Everyone watched with little to no surprise as Snotlout screamed for his life when Hookfang flew out of control. Outside the arena Hookfang did crazy spins, loopy loops and back flips with Snotlout barely hanging on.  
Finally the grinning dragon swooped back inside landing none too gracefully in front of us.  
"Ok," Snotlout gasped for breath as he straightened his helmet. He turned to Torch, "Your turn. But don't think you have to live up to that."  
Torch got the memo and glided to the floor. He walked around in circles while his oversized wings slapped against the stone floor.  
Ruffnut was disappointed, "What's he doing?"  
Astrid shrugged, "Maybe something's wrong."  
"Aw, man," Tuffnut whined. "We broke him."  
Hiccup watched with concern, "Maybe he can't fly."  
But before our eyes Torch flopped around in circles getting higher and higher in the air while dazzling blinding sparks fizzed and popped out of his mouth. We were all awed and speechless as he circled the whole arena in graceful hypnotic wing beats. For a dramatic end, Torch came to the middle of the arena and spun faster than a top as he landed on the ground, extinguishing his sparklers.  
Hiccup was the first to speak while Torch flew into his arms, "You are one incredible little dragon."  
"Wow," Ruffnut pointed to the floor, "Look at that burn mark!"  
Where Torch had spouted out blinding sparks of fire, now laid a small black smoky spiral. It was actually a pretty neat design.  
I had too admit, I was impressed, "His fire was just like a firework on the 4th of July!"  
Everyone gave me a dumbstruck expression while Hiccup asked, "What are you talking about?"  
"Oh, uh…it's a colorful explosion that people set off on a holiday where I come from."  
Tuffnut lit up. "No way! Where can I get some of that?!"  
"Did you see how it flew?" Fishlegs gapped at us, wisely changing the subject. "It spun like a typhoon!"  
"And he came back just like a boomerang!" Astrid spared her enthusiasm.  
"Hot Spinner!" Snotlout jumped right back in, "Flaming Come Backer!"  
"No." Fishlegs shook his head as he received an idea. Then he spoke slowly and waved his hand through the air with a dramatic flare, _"_ _Typhoomerang."  
_ We all smiled, silently approving the title…except Snotlout. He frowned stupidly, "Typhoomerang? No, I don't get it."  
Astrid rolled her eyes to high heaven as I held in a crack about his brain capacity.  
As Luna walked back into the arena, I turned to Fishlegs, "Do you need Luna to fly for your test?"  
Fishlegs stared down with his hands behind his back as he shuffled his feet, "Well…a few days ago I may have sorta studied Luna's flight pattern when you weren't looking."  
I face palmed, "Why am I not surprised?"  
Luna roughly nudged me in the back, **"** **If we're done here, can we go eat?"  
** "Good idea." I crawled onto her back before calling to Hiccup, "If you need me, I'll be at the beach on the other side of the island."  
The Viking made no gesture to show he heard me. He was playful scratching Torch behind the head as the annoying small fry squeaked with delight. The others were practically melting at the spectacle as they made awing sounds.  
I called a bit louder, "I'm taking Luna to the top of the mountain to freeze to death."  
Surprise, surprise, they ignored me. Muttering about liquefied brain cells, I began to understand Toothless' mood. Luna eagerly flew towards the beach, too hungry to care about Hiccup or the others.

* * *

 **"** **Are you gonna eat that?"  
** Grinning, I threw what was left of my cooked fish high over Luna's head where she caught it in mid air. The sun was high in the sky where it reflected of the sparkling sea. I sat in front of a small fire on the cool damp beach, just finishing the fish Luna caught. Right after she gulped down my leftovers, the playful dragon bounded into the rolling waves and splashed around like a child. While the weather on Berk wasn't normally warm and sunny, there were no clouds out today giving the sun room to shine and I grew accustomed to the gentle cold wind. Even if it was freezing, Luna wouldn't have cared. Dragon scales were so thick that the freezing sea water didn't bother her in the slightest. I also learned that her scales were fire proof like most other dragons.  
The only sounds were a few sea birds soaring high in the sky, calm rolling waves, wind blowing ever so softly, the fire quietly cracking and Luna's playful splashing. Feeling relaxed I sprawled out across the cool sand and let my thoughts wander.  
I probably haven't been as worried as I should have been. Now that I thought about it, I should have hyperventilated ages ago. After all, by some unknown cause I have been whisked away from my home and into another world where a make believe creature is my best friend and I have no idea how to get back. My mom is probably ill with worry. I should have lost my mind!  
Slowly I closed my eyes. Maybe I _did_ go crazy. Maybe all of this is just hallucinations. Perhaps I'm really just strapped to a bed in a mental hospital while lost in my own psychotic mind.  
"Ow!" I flinched with pain when a mosquito the size of a bird bit my arm. I squished the nasty little thing realizing that figments of my imagination couldn't possibly hurt or cause a drop of blood to appear above my elbow. Flicking it away, I once again settled on the sand.  
So if all this was a real reality, there had to be a way back. I reasoned that if there was a way here, then there must be a way back.  
However it was possible, I knew it must have something to do with the strange choker around my neck. Not once have I taken it off. Every night as I went to sleep I kept thinking about what happened that night and how it brought me here. Grandmother's last words echoed in my mind like a phantom from a nightmare, _Keep this close, and never take it off._ I just needed to figure out how it worked.  
I was close to falling asleep when someone tapped on my shoulder.  
Looking up, I was surprised to see deep light brown eyes staring back in my misty green ones.  
"Hi." A masculine voice greeted.  
"…Sup."  
Brushing the sand off, I stood up to my full height. The boy in front of me was a whole two feet taller, but he looked like he was close to seventeen. The sun haloed his messy dirty blond hair. His soft eyes sparkled at me with curiosity.  
"You're that foreign girl aren't you? The chief's ward, right? I heard you helped round up the animals back during the blizzard."  
I stupidly blinked at him. I didn't realize the people here had heard about me. Realizing he was waiting for me to answer I stood up, brushed the sand off my pants and nodded my head. "My name is Caroline." I took in his friendly face, "I don't believe I've seen you before. Do you live in town, or perhaps on one of the farms?"  
"Neither." He stabbed his thumb over his shoulder at the dense forest behind him. "I live in the woods with my aunt and uncle. My mom died years ago and my dad travels around a lot. But he does pop by every now and then. I mainly only go in to town to sell boar and deer meat." He shook my hand, "My name is Avaric."  
He glanced over my shoulder at Luna. "What kind of dragon is that?"  
"I've been told she's a Nox Wind."  
His eyes bulged as he stared at the blissful dragon splashing in the sparkling waves. "No way!"  
I grinned at him, "Luna's pretty impressive, huh?"  
We watched as she bounded onto the beach to pursue frantic seagulls, kicking sand high in the air before following them into the sky.  
Taking another glance at Avaric, I noticed a bow and a quiver filled with arrows. A leather satchel hung from his shoulder. "You hunting?"  
"Shot two squirrels."  
Under my breath I muttered, "Shame you didn't get one that was flaming."  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing."  
"So," Avaric smirked as Luna cannonballed into the sea, "I'm out here hunting. But what are you two doing out here?"  
I shrugged, "I like to get away and think about things. It's a nice fishing spot for lunch too."  
I heard a low growl and realized it was his stomach.  
Avaric adjusted his satchel, "Speaking of lunch I should go home and cook up my squirrels." After noticing my small discussed frown he added, "Not a fan of squirrel?"  
"Never _ate_ squirrel."  
He looked surprised at fist, "I'm guessing no one eats them wherever you're from?"  
I chuckled, "No one I know eats them." Although I had my suspicions about the burgers at McDonalds.  
As he walked to the edge of the woods he turned and waved, "I'll see you around."  
I watched until the trees and shrubbery blocked him from view and sounds of his footsteps died away.

* * *

"Hold still, Torch. I'm trying to draw you."  
Night had fallen and upstairs in Hiccup's room, Torch scurried around with Hiccup's Viking helmet on. Sitting at his desk with his notebook and charcoal pencil, Hiccup careful sketched out a detailed picture of the tiny dragon. I sat on the edge of his bed while Luna napped by the fire pit downstairs. Toothless sat on the roof, refusing to come inside.  
"Hiccup, I'm telling you," I glared at the shrimp of a dragon, "There is something seriously wrong with that dragon!"  
My friend looked up at me as if I cussed, "Come on, Caroline. Don't be so small minded."  
Fuming with a temper, I rose to my feet. "Your best friend is sitting miserable on the roof while a flaming squirrel sleeps in his bed!"  
Surprise, Surprise, Hiccup was too busy playing with Torch to notice my scowling face or hear a word I yelled.  
With a frustrated groan I stomped downstairs.  
Stoik was sitting by the fire carving out a wooden duck. He looked up and I unintentionally scowled at him.  
He threw up his hands in a defensive manner, "I didn't do it!"  
Sighing heavily, I sank down to Luna's sleeping form. "I'm sorry, Stoik. Your son can get on my nerves."  
I thought I saw the sliver of a grin on the chief's face. "I've noticed."  
Resting on Luna's side, I slowly began to fall asleep to the crackling sounds and smoky smell of fire. Stoik bid me good night and retired to his room. I cracked open my eyes a moment later to see Hiccup walk down the stairs with a sour expression.  
Without much hope, I called to him in a persnickety voice, "And what, pray tell, has gotten you in a foul mood?"  
He held up his pencil to reveal the charcoal had broken off. "Toothless jumped through the window, bumped into me and broke it." He rummaged around the table looking for more charcoal.  
"Serves you right." I mumbled while closing my eyes.  
"Did you say something?"  
"Oh, nothing."  
There was a frozen silence as Hiccup repaired his pencil. But then there was a loud clatter coming from upstairs in Hiccup's room. Sharing a worried look, we both raced upstairs to find Toothless chasing Torch. But what _really_ made our eyes bulge was that part of the floor was on fire!  
"Toothless!" Hiccup cried out in shock.  
Thinking fast, the two of us each grabbed one of his bed sheets and patted the flames out. We coughed as the thick smoke drifted out the window.  
Torch jumped into Hiccup's arms as the young Viking frowned at his dragon, "What is going on here? Toothless why did you do this? What is wrong with you?"  
There was hurt in the dragon's eyes before he yelled, **"** **I didn't make the fire!"  
** In one swift motion, Toothless bounded out the window and headed for the forest. Despite our calls for him to stop, the dragon didn't look back once.  
When he was far out of sight I rounded on Hiccup, "What the heck is wrong with you?!"  
Shock was in Hiccup's eyes, "What do you mean?"  
"Open your eyes, Hiccup! Do you honestly think Toothless would set your room on fire?! It was obviously tiny twerp Torch!"  
The nuisance was purring and nuzzling into Hiccup's arms. He glared at me, "Torch wouldn't do that! Toothless is just jealous or something."  
I pointed at the scorch marks on the floor, "So according to you, your best friend set your room on fire in a petty fit of jealously?"  
Hiccup returned my icy glare, "I don't know what's wrong with him! I am worried, but he needs to chill. Torch is injured after all. He needs to learn to be a good host."  
With a high pitch growl, I stormed down the stairs. Luna opened her sleep filled eyes. **"What's going on?"**  
Still boiling mad with Hiccup, I simply shook my head. "Let's just go to bed. Hopefully things will be better in the morning."  
But things weren't better in the morning. Not only were Hiccup and I still angry with one another, but apparently Toothless hadn't come home last night.


End file.
